Sunflowers and EPCOT
by XxFallenAngel428xX
Summary: Ivan is going on a date with Yao to a sunflower field, and Yao tries to start a conversation in the car, then setting is changed into Alfred and Arthur on their first real date. It's really two-shot in one. RoChu and UsUk. Human and country names used. I explain why it's 't' inside.


_**A.N.; This is a VARY necessary respond to a request for TearStainedAngel24 and, btw, I respect you GREATLY for your review. But I stand my ground for USXUK, and think that we could be good friends.**_

_**T, for I make some pretty screwed up 'suggestions'.**_

_**Warnings: FLUFF and B.L. don't like, don't read. Oh, and human and country names used.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing... X#**_

_**Summary: Ivan is going on a date with Yao to a sunflower field, and Yao tries to start a conversation in the car, then setting is changed into Alfred and Arthur talking about something that happened earlier; RoChu and UsUk.**_

_**ENJOY MY KITTIES~~ X3**_

_Sunflowers_

"Where are we going, Ivan, aru?" Yao crossed his arms, becoming irritant, and the tail-end of Ivan's vary lengthy scarf used as a blind-fold on his face.

"You will see when we get there, da." Ivan had his creepy childish grin on, and was quietly 'kol'ing to himself.

"Ai ya~ Ivan. You suck ass!"

"Jao-Jao, only yours." Ivan reached over, and grabbed Yao's hand, rubbing circles into the surface of his hand with his own thumb.

"Gross, aru!" Yao declared jokingly, using his free hand to push Ivan playfully. He laughed, and Ivan let go of Yao's hand, and pulled the smaller man's blind-folded head over to rest on his own shoulder. "Hey, did you hear that America and England started going out a few months ago? I can't believe Kiku and Eliziveta actually saw that coming, aru!"

"Da, I didn't see it either..." Ivan agreed. He suddenly remembered a 'joke' Alfred had told the Russian about the Soviet Union. Ivan had actually developed his version of the same jokes towards the American. 'In capitalist America, taxes pay you! In capitalist America, banks rob you!*' He thinks about it, and begins 'kol'ing to himself again, being quite entertained at the lack of stability in the other nation.

"So, Ivan... where are we going?" Yao slowly pulled away from Ivan just enough to look him in the eyes, his violet, childish eyes that yet are able to hide so much.

"All right, Jao-Jao, I will show you, we are here." Ivan smiled happily, putting the car into park, going to the other side, opening the door, and pulling out his own lover. Unwrapping the scarf slowly, as to not tug at the Chinese's hair, and he had lightly kissed the skin where the scarf was lifted off the skin beside his temples and nose.

When the scarf was finally lifted from the ebony eyes of the long-haired brunett. As the darkness lifted from Yao's vision, he blinked a few times to allow his eyes to adjust. But, either way, the first thing the man noticed was the dark green of many flower stalks. Then he noticed a yellow and darkish brown oddly complimenting each other and taking up most of the space allowed in the sky.

"Ivan! This is gorgeous!" Yao exclaimed, turning around and throwing his skinny arms around the larger nation's neck, pressing his lips onto Ivan's.

"Kolkol, then you don't mind I made you wait, da?" He asked, after pulling away from the kiss.

"Da, I don't." Yao gigled and snuggled into the crook of Ivan's neck.

_~Meanwhile~_

**-Click-**

Japan released his finger from the take button, pleased he found the right sunflower feild. As he flipped through the number of pictures he took hidden behind the tall and thick sunflowers surrounding him, he wondered how Hungary was doing with Alfred and Arthur.

_EPCOT_

"Where are we?" England asked, knowing nothing about the theme park he was in.

"It's EPCOT! We're in Orlando, Florida! Yet, at the same time, we're in England! Just 'cause I'm the hero, Artie!" America said with his loud 'hero' voice.

This was their first actual date (all of the others just like snuggling [or more] at each others' houses), and Alfred had wanted it to be somewhere they would both like. SO, of course, this translated into 'England in America!' in his head. Then he thought about the way his mind frased it, blushed, then immedietly refrased it to 'America in England~', but still had brought his boyfriend to EPCOT in Florida, one of the four parks of Disney Land**.

"Um... Ok, then, how does that work? Oh, well, whatever. What the bloody hell do you supose we do here?" Arthur crossed his legs, knee over knee, and folded his hands on the top knee.

"I thought we could have a British-food-based dinner-date..." America said quietly, putting out his lower lip to coplete his infamous puppy-pout, Even though it wasn't needed that much at all, but it did add to the effect.

"No, no, no, pet, don't fret! I think that's a bright idea! One of your best, poppet!" England slid forward in his seat, trying to comfort the younger nation.

"Great! Let's eat!" Alfred exclaimed, recovering from the pout with remarkable speed.

"Wait, luv, let me do something first." England said, getting up and walking around the table to where Alfred sat.

He sat on Alfred's lap. This had cut off what America was saying to ask what it was Arthur had to do. Arthur slid his slender arms around Alfred's neck, and pulled him close into a deep, sweet kiss. When they finally broke apart, Arthur moved so his lips were barely a half-inch from Alfred's ear, and wispered: "Thank you, Alfred. This was great, but I have a better idea of what to be doing..." Arthur finished by facing Alfred and beginning to nip at his lower lip.

_~For the last time, meanwhile~_

Hungary was sitting down at a table a few yards away from the making-out-men, silently filming and holding about four napkins to her nose as they slowly turned red.

When she heard a click signalling the end of the available space on the camcorder memory chip.

"Shit! Aw, and I didn't even bring an extra..." She whined, shaking the object with fustration. "Oh, well, I'm sure this'll do. I should probably head back to Kiku's place to show him my loot!"

And on that note, she left with two vary confused men staring after her, wondering what the hell just happened.

_**I hope you liked it! I know I loved writing it~~~ X3**_

_**The first REVIEW-er gets a few boxes of virtual cookies!**_


End file.
